


D E V O T I O N

by xGarnetXVI



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, Angst and Tragedy, Drama, F/F, F/M, Humanity, Love, Multi, Original Character(s), Racism, Self-Acceptance, Sequel, Strong Female Characters, Trauma, Unofficial Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:56:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xGarnetXVI/pseuds/xGarnetXVI
Summary: Left in the wake of Brahne's destruction, a man takes the opportunity to manipulate people in mass numbers - using their despair and fear of Eidolons to stir an unfathomable hatred against Summoners. After losing everything, Garnet finds it hard to carry on. But, she will realize that she must rise up from the ashes and remember all that she was and who she wants to be for Alexandria and all of Gaia.-And in a world crippled with racism, poverty and distrust, various people of different backgrounds will struggle to find their true nature in the face of war where most throw away their humanity.A MATURE direct sequel to FFIX.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set after the events of FFIX up until Dagger and Zidane part from the Lifa tree. Thus, I must make it known that the ending of FFIX did not actually take place. I will decide on whether or not I'll include it in this story as some sort of a dream sequence in the future.

**Garnet til Alexandros**

* * *

 

I can’t remember the last time I was able to see color in the sky. The world has grown gray to me since this last heartbreaking year. Has it truly been only one year or perhaps more? I lost all sense of time. My feet continue to kick up dirt on this lonely trail, my legs marching all on its own – purpose escaped my body days ago. My clothes are tattered and dirty, my skin and hair hasn’t felt the liberation of soap and water in weeks and my mouth is so dry my tongue is beginning to feel like sandpaper. My eyes fall to the floor without a fight, filled with despair and weighed down with exhaustion – I simply stare at the ground I am aimlessly walking on.  There is nothing left behind me worth going back for

                         _and -_

For a moment I avert my attention to what is in front of me and stare upon the long and lonely path that merely stretched out over the hills – not a town in sight or a soul to take pity on me.

There is nothing before me _– **nothing.** _

So, what’s the point in continuing down this road? I pause in my tracks as the question fully registered within my fractured mind. My arms dangled at my side, my once white blouse now discolored in a putrid tint of yellow. My eyes once again found itself at the ground, never brave enough to glance at the  bright morning sky above me. The unforgiving sun beamed its rays down upon me, steaming the top of my head and forcing drips of sweat down my dirty face.

One part of me is frantically trying to search for the answer to my question while the other part of me simply wanted to fall to my knees, give up and die right here. It was as if I had two different people screaming in my head. It was the only sound audible and I began to realize just how far my mind has gotten lost. Tightly, I stammer my eyes shut, trying to drown out the voices.

‘Be quiet.’ I whisper to myself mentally; no longer do I have a voice to shout it to the world that betrayed me. Yet, the war within me raged on and within moments, the weaker side of me started winning.

  _‘Your kingdom is gone. Your friends are all probably dead.  You’re the last Summoner alive – **you’re all alone**. End the suffering and just give yourself up to the wolves that are already on the scent of your trail.’_

A more sinister tone began to chant inside of my head, sending a burning sensation straight to my heart.

‘Stop!!!’ I scream silently inside of myself, desperately trying to find salvation from the demons that took form from all of the doubt and anguish that now bruised my once strong and valiant character. Tears began to form at my waterline as memories of the fateful day I lost everything and how all else fell through the cracks ever since then ran rampant in my psyche.

I pressed the palm of my hands against my ears as if it would save me. A futile attempt it was.

My knees became weak as the painful memories started to press into my mind, forcing them to buckle and fall harshly on the ground. A sharp ringing sensation now fills the voices that haunted me before and only got louder. The agony pulsating through my entire already weak body was too much for me to bear. I felt myself losing consciousness, my body began leaning back and the sky above was only visible to me in a blur just before I felt all the limbs in my body go completely limp.

-

_I am no longer the powerful queen of Alexandria._

The woman known as Garnet til Alexandros and _even as Dagger_ , has long since been lost within the ashes that became of my kingdom and of the fond memories of the time when -

**_He was still at my side._ **

* * *

 

_Hello everyone! This is my first time posting to this site so I hope I am doing it right!_

_I've worked on this direct sequel to FFIX in great detail for many years and I am only now starting to write it!_

_I hope you all enjoy!!_

 

 

 


	2. The Touch of Kindness

**Garnet til Alexandros**

* * *

 

>  Gingerly, the humming of birds filled my ears and I was by myself sitting upon the marble bench deep within my garden. The heavy sound of the waterfall was still audible as the docking harbor was nearby. Resting on the ground, just a few feet away from my black leather slippers were a group of five or six pearly doves all pecking at the seeds I thrown down. The crown resting on my head was securely pinned, as if it would never fall as far away from me as it was to me now.
> 
> _**“Your Majesty.”** _ A strict tone whispered just within my ear from behind, sending chills down my spine as I realized I was not alone as I had assumed. I slightly tilted my head and watched as General Beatrix walked around to the right side of me where she resumed saluting me, crossing her arm over her chest and bowed slightly.
> 
> **“…I don’t wish to make demands of you and forgive me if I am talking out of my place _but_ –“** My eyes would ease upon her, my heart bubbling with anxiety as I knew full well what she was going to say and why. 
> 
> **“I only ask that you do not escape your guards to seek solitude like this any longer. It is not safe for you to be alone, not even within your own garden.”** It was then reality hit and the troubles resting ashore arrived at my doorstep, diminishing any sense of peace I once held. Slowly, my eyes wavered away; a light sigh escaped my rose colored lips as my head bowed in distress.
> 
> **“...”**
> 
> I could not bear to apologize – words would not escape me. I knew I was being selfish. I simply wanted a moment to let my weaknesses show and I cannot do that in front of the men and women I lead. 
> 
> **“Surely, you’ve heard about the recent occurrence in Lindblum my queen?”**
> 
> Goosebumps trailed down my body like a storm upon the skin, my eyes shutting gently as if it would erase the image that was immediately painted at the mere mentioning of the incident.
> 
> **“…A group of followers of the Shepherds of Gaia got together and hung a large doll that resembled me – yes I’ve heard the news.”** The words escaped me solemnly and yet, I tried my best to conceal how shaken my voice was.
> 
> **“Alec’s followers are growing in numbers – we cannot afford to take any risks. He is using what the late queen did to Lindblum as fuel for his discrimination against you.”** My fingers clenched around the white of my gown just before I said.
> 
> _**“…Eiko too.”** _ This time I could not hide away how terrified I was. If those following under this monster of a man were to find out Eiko too was a Summoner, surely she would be in danger along with the regent.
> 
> **“Yes…Princess Eiko as well.”** This time Beatrix’s voice had softened.
> 
> For a few moments there was nothing but silence as neither of us could find anything to say. I had chosen not to crush this rebellious group due to the fact that I felt guilty for not being able to stop my mother – _my step mother_ , from killing thousands and destroying the lives of thousands more. The sound of footsteps snapped me from my cogitations and I lifted my head to watch Beatrix walk before me. Her eyes stared down at me with such tenderness and it was something rare coming from the usually cold rose general.
> 
> **“Your Majesty, please do not blame yourself. None of this is your fault. “**
> 
>                                                            _But it is._
> 
> I tried to smile and show that I found comfort in her words but I couldn’t force it – _not this time._
> 
> **“And even if it truly was –“**
> 
> She allowed her words to linger just before she took a knee and bowed her head, her bouncy curls falling from her shoulders as she did.
> 
> **“…I would still stand guard over you. I will follow you into hell if I had to.”**
> 
> The chirping of the birds now filled the silence that fell between us and I recalled how my heart warmed at the reminder of her oath to me – that I wasn’t alone like I had previously felt.

* * *

 

The sun’s rays kiss upon my eyelids, forcing them slightly open as the sound of the birds joyously singing became louder. At first my vision is blurry but when I finally come too, I meet with a very tall wooden ceiling. My body drifts back into reality and it was in that moment, I realize I was resting against something a lot softer than the ground; a cotton sheet wrapped around a bed of hay.

Immediately, my eyes shoots open and anxiety festers like wildfire within my chest. I jump from my resting spot, eyes frantically searching the area that's foreign to me. The only thought that is racing through my mind is that I had been caught by the enemy.

I start to pant as I very slowly start to take in my surroundings. A medium sized black pot hung over a flame within a fireplace, bubbling with something cooking inside, various tools used for art rest scattered along the red wooden table just a few feet away and large pieces of paper were scattered about the entire room. Once I realize that my hands are free and not binded, I start to calm myself. I look at parts of my appendages that were wrapped and treated. My dirty clothes were stripped from me and I am now wearing a simple midnight blue gown. The door to the room makes a loud creaking sound, catching my attention and forcing me to stiffen up as I anticipate who my _supposed savior_ was.

My eyes widen in shock as a young woman entered the room, a bright smile painted across her features just before her bright emerald colored eyes lit up at the sight of me.

**“Oh – you’re awake! Thank god.”** Her voice was sweet and melted the many concerns I held before. She rushes to my side, dropping her basket on the table as her cold hand finds itself on my forehead and my body jumps at the touch. I had not been touched with such kindness in a long time.

**“…It seems your fever has gone down a lot since yesterday.”** _Yesterday?_ From the sunlight peeking in from the window behind me, I knew it was daylight outside. _I was out for an entire day?_ Her hand returns to her side just before she says, **“ You had me scared there for a while. You were shaking so badly the night before I had to wrap you in everything I had!”**

 I simply stare at her with wonder. Everyone else that sought to help me before turned me away once they figured out who I was – not wanting the burden of the troubles that would come with housing a wanted criminal or because…of their ignorant hatred for Summoners. I can tell my silence left her rather uncomfortable. I want to apologize _– but I can't_.

**“Erm…So my name’s Lilly! Lilly Decesare and you are?!”** She stands up tall and holds out her hand to me and I only feel embarrassed because I cannot return the respectful formality she exchanged with me. I look away in shame.

**“…Not much of a talker, _huh?”_**

 I feel the need to defend myself. I look to her with wide eyes as I use my hand to explain that I couldn’t speak – _that I had lost my voice_ \- by resting my fingers on my throat and shaking my head.

**“You’re a mute?”** Her smile fades into a frown instantly.

**“…I’m sorry…I don’t know why I couldn’t think of that.”** Guilt washes over my features as I too frown in response.

_It isn’t your fault._

For a moment we share this moment of silence until the young woman clasps her hands together and shouts excitingly,

**“I’ve prepared a very delicious meal for you!”**

I am uneasy that she's showing me such kindness. I can hardly break a smile as I watch her go over to the pot with a large wooden spoon. As she stirs the mixture within it, she begins to speak without looking back at me.

**“I found you unconscious on an empty road. It was one that travelers often avoided due to rumors of muggers but I had no choice but to take that route as a shortcut to get home in time before dark!”**

I look to my hands, finally realizing that my skin was clean and smooth. Immediately, my fingers found its way into my thick hair and the feeling of its softness was such a relief.

**“You definitely don’t want to be caught traveling at night. _That is when the very terrible monsters lurk about.”_**

Her tone changes into a solemn one as she talks – as if the very words she spoke ignited something unpleasant. 

My hands fall upon my lap as I stare back at her who was now pouring a milky white soup into a bowl. My lips parts as she approaches me, wishing only to thank her for her hospitality. But of course, my voice fails me.

The warmth of the soup tingles upon the skin of my hands; my eyes study the condiments within the wooden bowl.

_Was it safe to eat it?_ I shake the thought from my head, feeling absolutely terrible that I would conjure up such a thought.

A sigh escapes me, forcing my shoulders to sink as I recall why my mind has become so paranoid to begin with.

**“It has everything in there that you need to builds your strength back up.”** Her voice breaks me from my cogitations.

I stare at Lilly with widen eyes as she continues to talk.

**“The broth is made out of milk and flour, then there’s chicken, potatoes, onions, corn and kale – you need lots of vegetables!”**

She winks just before giggling. Without realizing it, a smile curves upon my dry lips as I simply nod in return as a way to show my thanks. I lift the spoon up to my mouth and I eagerly take my first bite. I gasp quietly as my taste bud sends a shiver throughout my entire body. The soup was delicious beyond words. I swallow hastily, hurrying to take my next bite and it was then I remember how long it has been since I’ve eaten anything worth being called a meal.

**“Hey, slow down there! You’re going to get a stomach ache!”** Lilly snickered kindly just has she hands me a glass of clean water.

After eating a few bowls of her delicious soup, I start to feel exhausted. As I begin to lie down, the young lady throws the blanket over me. _I felt like a child again._

**“ I have to take care of the garden for a bit. I will only be outside in the backyard. If you need anything just cal-“** She pauses within her tracks and rolls her eyes – looking as if she was cursing herself.

**“…Just peek your head in the window. I’ll be sure to look from time to time to make sure, alrighty?”** I nod gingerly as the warmth of the thick wool blanket comforts me into sleep. As Lilly walks out of the house, I start to wish with all of my heart that once I fall asleep, I won’t wake up and find out that all of this was a cruel dream.

* * *

 

A fair warning now that a lot of what went on in the past will be shown through flashbacks. I hope I did a good job setting the two apart to save anyone from being confused!

Thank you for reading thus far!

I will need a ton of characters created so if anyone has ideas for some, let me know in the comments and I will work with it!!!

\- Garnie 


	3. The Touch of Kindness

> I stand in the darkness which surrounds me – hearing nothing but the sound of my own wispy breaths. Anxiety begins to bubble within my chest as I look around only to find nothing – not a soul or even a speck of light. I stare for so long that certain parts of the shadows seem as though it is growing shades darker – taking odd forms as it grows larger and start to tower over me. I stumble back, staring in confusion as to how I could have ended up here.
> 
> **“Hello!!”**
> 
> I desperately call out but only the echoes of my own voice reply. A sense of dread washes over me as I continue to twirl around to see that there isn't a comforting light or anything that hints a way out of here. In that moment, the smell of ash and burning wood lingers. My eyes widen in shock as the very scent begins to fester into something far more putrid; ** _smoldering flesh!_**
> 
> Naturally, my nose wrinkles and my arm places itself over in its defense against the odor.
> 
> **“What is this?!”** My voice rings out into the darkness. Soon, the horrifying screams of dozens of people accompany this abyss, further sending chills down my spine in this already hellish environment. In a daze, I look left and right but my confusion dissipates as I start to realize that the chaotic noise _was all too familiar._   My heart sinks into the deepest depths of despair. An extremely warm feeling kisses upon my back and I turn without hesitation. Once I did – every fiber of my being wishes I hadn’t. A gasp forcefully escapes me as the scenery unfolds all around me. No longer was I in the middle of a blackened hole. Homes were set aflame, people were hung from their very porches and the rest of the frantic people running for their lives simply ran right through me. Behind them were the ruthless soldiers from The Sentinels that were led by General Havoc.
> 
> _This was…the fall of ...- Alexandria!_
> 
> A large piece of lumber within a home crashes down followed by more terrifying cries of agony. My lips quiver as I hesitantly take a few steps backward. Just a few feet away was the entrance to the market square – a place once filled with the joyful laughter of children and hardworking adults. Tears stream down my face, leaving a stinging sensation behind with its salty kisses. I collapse onto my knees, waiting for the flames to swallow me whole as everything around me burns with the power of Alec’s success and fueled by my failures.
> 
> In all of my frustration, I bow my head into the ground and scream. I try to drown out the sound of my people dying, _the unforgiving flames around me, the images of the moments_ **where I was weak _when I should’ve been strong;_** _images of Beatrix leading me down a secret escape door, forcing me out to safety_ – I scream and cry until it was all that filled my ears.
> 
>  

My body violently shakes awake, my sweat soaking my pillow and as my long bangs stick to my skin. I pant heavily as my eyes try to take in my new surroundings. For a moment I feel absolutely scared – not comprehending where I am; wondering if this was just another dream or whether it was reality. As I turn my head slightly, the sight of Lilly immediately calms my apprehension. I try to calm my breathing as I watch her sleeping with her arms crossed on the bed, her body sitting on a dark wooden chair. I try to move both of my arms and I realize that she's tightly holding my right hand .

For some reason, seeing this eases me. It was an act of compassion I became foreign too and yet, it warms my heart with old memories of a more peaceful time. In return, I grab onto hers, feeling just how soft and warm it was. If I could speak I would whisper a word of thanks. But I suppose, this is enough.

* * *

 

For the next several days, I remained bedridden due to the fact that I was still far too weak to move about. However, Lilly made sure my limbs got what little exercise it could by helping me walk around the house while holding onto me. My pride took a blow – having to be cared for like a newborn child. Regardless, I was grateful to her. I desperately wished to go outside during all of those days and nights inside – to feel the fresh air brush against my skin and the sun directly hitting against me is all I craved. Being trapped inside reminded me of back when I was in hiding with Tantalus – they would not let me go outside even if no one was around just in case someone spotted  me. There was no telling which side people were on anymore, Alec’s or mines – and it was terrifying trying to find that out.

But today that isn't going to be the case. Finally, I kick my feet to the side of the bed and stand on my own. Although I did not gain much of the weight I lost back, I feel stronger than I had in months.

A faint smile curves upon my lips as Lilly turns to look at me in awe.  Quickly, she wipes the paint on her hands all over her stained white apron and brightly smiles at me just before rushing to my side.

**“Look at you!!”** She giggles like a little girl while she studies my form as if I was one of her art pieces.  My grin fades and I shyly look away from her gaze and instantly, I feel her arms around me. My eyes widen as she embraces me tightly, a heavy sigh leaving her lips. My arms freezes in place and my body stiffens at her touch.

**_“You have no idea_ …how relieved I am to finally see you standing on your own.”** I can hear and feel how choked up she was when she spoke. Her body quivers against mine and I couldn’t find the wisdom to react. My fingers tremble just above her body, aching to return the hug but they do not budge. Her kindness, her love and compassion – it terrifies me. _What if I become too attached and I lose her too? **Or worse**_ – what if she is to betray me? With all of these thoughts plaguing me I did not notice when Lilly pulled away. I hear her speak but the words do not register. I snap from my cogitations and look at her blankly.

**“…I said, do you wanna go outside?!”** She snickers at my dumbfounded expression. Just like that, my entire disposition lit up. I nod my head repeatedly and Lily takes me by the hand and leads me out the back door.  The moment I walk through the doorway and out into the world, I feel a refreshing sensation liberating all of my senses. It was like the first cold dip you take when you enter a lake to shower. Goosebumps form across my skin and travel down my back, the smell of pine greets my nose, the wind dances along the strands of my hair and I take a deep breath that did not taste like burning wood from the fireplace or fumes of paint but instead, clean fresh air!

I stumble a few steps and pause, lifting my head upwards as I close my eyes from the beautiful blue sky. Again, I take in a deep breath of the open air and gingerly exhale. Spreading my arms out against the light wind, I soak in the warmth of the sun and can now vividly hear the birds chirping.

I catch the sound of stomping on what sounds like mud and turn my attention toward the noise.

**“I bet it feels great being outdoors again – _it’s been like what,_ a few days shy of two weeks now? “** I study Lily’s appearance beneath the sunlight as she seems to shine. Her dark blue hair pinned into two braids glistens although it didn’t seem like she bothered to brush it enough. Her eyes were emeralds and her skin was a warm color probably because she spent a lot of time under the sun. As I look closely, I spot freckles just over the bridge of her nose.  She doesn’t wait for me to respond like usual and begins to tend to the garden. As she starts to spray, I walk over and bend down beside her. I focus on what she is doing but I cannot make sense of it.

**“…I’m spraying this poison to keep bugs from eating my crops.”** Lilly says, never turning away from her work. An eyebrow raises and I feel a bit startled.  _Poison?_   Then how is it safe for us to eat?! Was I eating this so called “poison” the entire time? Lilly’s smile fades right when she turns to look at me. The sheer terror was probably evident on my face.

**“ Did the word poison throw you off?”** It was if she could read my mind. Immediately she bursts into laughter, slapping her knee as she nearly topples over. I’m not sure why she is laughing at me.

**“Don’t you worry your pretty lil head – this is only deadly to bugs not humans!!”** Relief washes over me and my shoulders ease while Lilly continues to laugh hysterically.  I blush embarrassingly because I realized how foolish I must have seemed. The blue haired woman wipes tears from her left eye just before saying,

**“ Oh dear, that was funny!!”** She starts to calm down now.

**“You’re definitely no farm girl then.”** She continues to spray at her crops and I idly watch.

_**“…I wonder what kind of girl you are.”**_ It’s that curiosity that worries me. If she finds out who I am – _will her gentle smile turn into a deadly scowl?_

Once night came, I remained outside – dreading going back into the house after being trapped in it for so long. Lilly was very kind and brought out blankets and pillows for us to sleep outside instead. She truly was thoughtful when it came to me.

I watch as she flattens out the rolls of hay, feeling a bit guilty that my selfishness forced more work on her. With much excitement, Lilly spreads out a quilt over the hay and beckons for me to lie down now with a few pats on the bed she made.  I place the pillows down and allow my back to rest while Lilly throws the thicker blanket over me. I stare at the stars illuminating the night sky while she places herself next to me. For a few moments, it is silent.

**“You know, the last time I slept openly under the stars it was when I was with my mother…”** The words falls from her lips with a hint of sorrow. I turn and gaze at Lilly as she crosses her arms beneath her head, eyes focused on the starlit sky above.

**“ We were traveling to Lindblum to exchange our medical herbs and vegetables.”** For some reason, part of me did not want to know the rest of the story as a rush of anxiety began to fester at the mere thought of how it was going to end. Instinctively, I knew but still I stare at her with hope that her tale would not meet a terrible conclusion. Lilly’s eyebrows furrowed and her lips grimaced. 

**“ That was the last night I ever spent with her...”** Immediately, I prop up on my elbows and stare at her with wide eyes.

**“…The fateful night Alexandria attacked Lindbulm…my mother was torn from me by the forcing winds of some horrible monster that rose from hell itself.”** Her voice cracks.   _She was talking about Atomos - my Eidolon_. I can only assume the images her words had conjured up as I notice her hand clenching. Desperately, I wish to grasp her hand with mine – because I know the pain of watching your mother die from an Eidolon, **_but I had no right._ ** All I did that night was scream and fall to my knees. It had only been 4 years since that time. The wound of losing her must be just as fresh as mine.  Lilly swallows harshly and then forces a grin.

**“…I remember how much of a fuss I made about sleeping outside on a sheet instead of putting up a tent we had carried.”** She snickers while shaking her head gently.

**“…It was that night my mother told me about the cycle of this world and where the souls of the dead go.”** I snap from my cogitations and fall onto my back again. A finger points to the sky and traces along the line of stars.

**“She told me the souls of the deceased return to the crystal of life and cycles back to the planet – giving life to the stars above to the flowers and trees below it.”** I wonder if Dr. Tot would agree. Lilly allows her arm to rest back at her side. 

**“So, I often wonder if she exists in the very flowers I tend to – or if she has given life to the trees I pass by every day. Or maybe, her life sparkles in one of these silver stones above.”**  It was as if someone had stuck a blade into my chest and began to twist. I turn my back to her and try to conceal the discomfort written all over my face. 

**“…Knowing this made me understand that no matter what, I am not alone. Even if there is so much death, _there is the light of life all around me.”_**   

_Why is she sharing this wisdom with me…?_  

_Does she know more about me than she is letting on?_

_No._

She found me covered in blood, dirt and wounds. Perhaps, she is only trying to help me alleviate my pain.

**“I’ve seen the sorrow in your eyes dear…”** Tenderly, the words escape her lips leaving my body stricken with unease.

**“I carried the same look in my eyes for a while too after losing my mother; a bitterness that clawed out who I used to be.”** For a moment it was silent and I can feel the guilt digging its way into my guarded heart.

**“My mother taught me that death is never the end but a new beginning. After the attack ended, I used the medical herbs my mother grew to tend to the wounded. It was then, I realized what I wanted to spend my life doing – and now here I am.”**

Her voice grew more optimistic but it only brought tears to my eyes.

**“…What I mean is, I hope you find meaning in your suffering as I have.”**

The tears stream down my face uncontrollably and silently, I weep without a voice.

_I do not deserve your kindness Lilly. I was the cause of all of your grief.  Please, stop._

Her sweet words were like salt on my open wounds. How could the world be so cruel as to have her care for the weakling that caused her mother’s death? I place my hand over my mouth as if it would silence me.

**“I hope you can heal in time and smi-“** I can hear her body tossing in the sheets and pausing in place. My shoulders are trembling from how hard I am trying to bite back against sobbing and I can only feel her eyes on me now which is making it worse. She softly sighs just before I feel her warm arms wrap around my shaking figure.

**“…Let it all out. It’s okay, _I am here.”_** But her kindness only forces me to cry even harder. If I had a voice I would scream all of my agony and anger to the world. For now, I canonly sob in the arms of my future enemy.

Once she realizes who I am…her loving voice will change and _it is only the punishment I deserve._

* * *

 

Hello everyone! I know things are going a tad bit slow right now but this period for Garnet is extremely important. Here up until she is ready to fight is significant to all that she will become.

Please leave reviews and get tissues for the next chapter! haha

 

 


	4. This Small World

Lilly was up bright and early, pacing around the house with great haste. I remain seated beside the window eating a biscuit and an apple, watching her pack an oversize sac that appears to be bigger than her. Curious, I notice how she was much more delicate with the herbs when she placed them inside of a large basket made of straw. I want to help but she told me to stay put – _and that she had a big surprise for me._ My mind wavers to the etching on the table. My fingers trace along its bumpy surface. She must have made this table on her own. It wasn’t smoothed or balmed. The surface was rough; I feel the shavings of wood pressing against my skin as I slide my fingers across. In that moment, I begin to feel uneasy; as if eyes are preying on me. Gingerly, I turn  to look and I see Lilly peeking from beyond the doorway with her hands behind her back, a devious smile plastered along her round face. My head tilts to the side, eyes widen with confusion just before she steps forward almost in a bashful way and then marches to me just before pulling out a few pieces of clothing.

**“Taadaa!!!”**

In her hands was a long flowy light orange skirt, a strapped corset of a darker tint of orange with brown stripes tracing down its seams and a white blouse with long sleeves which is cut at the shoulders. Bewildered, I stare with my mouth open. I’ve had the finest of dresses and cloths all of my life. I never once thought about the person making them for me. Realizing that this one person spent weeks sewing an outfit for me not only touches my heart but unravels a profound appreciation for the smaller things in life I never cared to think about.

A genuine smile curves upon my lips, a warmth flickering in my heart as I nod in return to her – _the only way I could express my gratitude._

  
After I got dressed, Lilly makes me twirl around a few times. Everything fit perfectly and I do not recall her ever measuring me. I take a glance into the mirror, staring directly at my exposed collarbone and shoulders – seeing how less bony my body appears now. It was almost like I had not starved for weeks at a time before she found me. Lilly’s arms came around me and I tense while standing up straight just before seeing that she's holding a black choker like my old one; which she's now clipping on for me.

**“…You look beautiful dear.”** Her tender voice whispers into my ear, sending goose bumps down my back.

**“You and I almost have the same body type so I just designed your cloths after my measurements but just a bit on the smaller side. “** She giggles proudly and I turn to look at her, happier than I’ve been. I almost feel like a new person. I will wear these threads with pride as it was stitched with much love and thought.

  
**“There’s just one piece missing!!”** Lilly says with enthusiasm before reaching into a medium sized jewelry box she had placed on the table earlier today. Once she pulls out my crystal pendant, I lightly gasp. I thought I lost it back on the trail I collapsed on. I caress the gem in my hands, feeling homesick and nostalgia at the same time. The royal pendant of Alexandria – one I no longer deserve to wear but I could not part from because I knew it was also part of the heritage that damned me to this predicament today. _It represented all that I’ve ever been_ – queen of Alexandria and Summoner of Madain-Sari. I look in the box and find _her earring_ s – the ones made from the rest of the crystal of my pendant.

  
Quickly, I look up at her almost tearfully, wanting to thank her for returning all that I had left of my old life back to me and... _of my dearest friend._

**“Quite the beauty that thing is, huh? I shined it up for ya and was waiting until now to surprise-“** My body crashes into her, arms wrapping tightly around her form, my face buried into her shoulder as my body ease with the sigh of relief that escapes me. Oh how I wish I could tell her all the things my heart yearns to express – to explain to her that she not only saved my life but my damaged heart as well. The longer I spend with her, the more frustrated I feel about not being able to find my voice. It was as if something inside of me was blocking the words from escaping me and I could not understand it. Whenever I had tried, anxiety would burn and twist my stomach – all of the shame I felt from the day I had to flee Lindblum bombarded my mind and it made it hard to breathe. Lilly snickers before easing into my sudden embrace and hugs me back.

**“There, there – it was no biggie.” I pull away to look at her. “Don’t go gettin’ emotional on me now – we have a long day ahead of us!!”** She says happily as she pushes my long ebony bangs away from my eyes.

_I still refuse to put on the earrings to this day._

  
After putting on my newly designed red boots, which Lilly explains she put together using my old tattered ones and left out the bad pieces – we embark down a dirt trail, both of us carrying large baskets of plants and Lilly with her bag of vegetables and potatoes. The sun’s rays feel wonderful on my skin and the blue sky above no longer appear gray to me but saturated with life. Everything around me, from the leaves on the trees to the grass crunching beneath my feet look brighter, the air was easier to breathe in and the birds chirping was now a sweet lullaby to my ears.

The world in my eyes has changed due to the kindness of one selfless woman. I watch her as she skips ahead, running to pick on any rare flowers or shrub she finds useful and stuffs it in her basket. Her ocean blue strands held back by her violet bandana dances beautifully with the wind as she bounces about. It did not take long before a small village came into view. Instantly, I feel nervous and by force of habit, I press my hand against my chest as if it will ease the discomfort. A warm hand warms my bare back and I break from my concerning thoughts and turn to look at Lilly who smiles to reassure me.

**“We’re here to trade our goods – so don’t worry. If anyone bothers you I’ll break their face, _alrighty!?”_**   Her tone is confident. Lilly winks at me before greeting the children who rushes toward her. She had a special spot in her basket for the plums and now I know why. The children all thank her before running off to play again, biting into their fruit and I take the time to observe this place. It was a very tiny village, only a dozen structures and there are more farms than homes. As we march on, I notice that none of them grew herbs like Lilly – only corn, wheat, cotton and other things I did not recognize. I feel ignorant standing among these farmers. Once we arrive at the center, everyone rushes from their homes to greet Lilly and surround the both of us. I feel overwhelmed but Lilly returns the formalities with grace.

**“ You need some barberry granny? I grew quite a few!!”**

She shouts before handing an elderly lady some sort of  red berries.

**“Ginger? Yes I’ve have some here- “** Lilly looks at me and I break away from the trance I was in. She throws out her hand and says,

**“Can you hand me the ginger?”** And I simply stare in confusion. I do not know what it looks like. _What do they use ginger for?_

  
I open the lid to my crate and rummage through the things but did so to no prevail and I start to get nervous. Everyone begins to stare at me and for some reason; I start to think that they are glaring at me. With ease, Lilly reaches and takes out a handful of of what she was clearly looking for and winks at me again just before handing it to one of the men around. Her emerald irises gaze at the people peering at me, realizing why I became so uncomfortable.

**“Where are ya manners eh?!”** She playfully but aggressively shouts to the people gaping at me and forces their attention toward her.

**“I know she’s beautiful but show some respect would ya!?”** She chuckles just before placing a hand on my shoulder.

**“This here is my friend Clara and she’s new at this so cut her some slack okay? Don’t overwhelm her.”** I look to her in shock. She came up with a name swiftly. I realize that she never bothered me for a name.

_‘Sweetheart, dearie and love’_ all became accepted as my names without me noticing.

  
The trades continue and I notice no one was exchanging gil at all – but other types of crops. _These people had no use for money?_ This village seems completely unchanged by the fast pacing world around them. _Did they know about the war ravaging the land?_ Food was scarce and medical herbs were a blessing – if they wanted, the people of this village could make a ton of gil if they sold to major cities like Treno or even Lindblum.

  
**“We need help!!!!”** A voice of distress silences the small crowd and forces everyone’s eyes in the opposite end of the village. Three men were struggling to carry two unconscious hunters, having visible wounds on themselves. Quickly, they collapse a short distance away and everyone rushes to their aid. My feet move on its own, my mind not giving it a second thought as to find out what happened to these people. I push my way through everyone with Lilly and stare at the blood and cuts covering their bodies. Some of the unconscious men had boils on their arms and are hardly breathing.

  
**“What happened here?!”** One of the villagers cried out.

  
**“I-it was a Malboro!!!”** One of the injured men replies fearfully. _What was such a beast doing out there?_

  
**“What?!”** A woman

  
**“Cal and Derik tried to fend them off but it released a gas that forced their skin to bubble and they’ve been unconscious ever since!"** One of the wounded men explains between exhausted breaths.

  
**“They’re poisoned!”** Lilly says calmly but I can see the concern on her face.

  
**“Quick, fetch a remedy!!!”**

**“We do not have any within our supply!!”**

**“Why the hell not!?”**

  
**“B-because we’ve never had any use for them until now…”**

A young man fumbles over his words and I watch as an older woman lays one of the men’s head on her lap and cries out,

**“Please do something, my boy is going to die!!!”**

  
Her and I lock eyes briefly and its as if she was pleading with me to do something. I can't ignore the tears flowing down her face – the desperation in her voice. I was in hiding this entire time – concealing my powers as a white mage because that was one of the ways people were able to pick out Summoners. A completely flawed idea because regular people were able to use spells like “cure” and “cura” from incantations books. My eyes gaze over the many heart broken and terrified faces surrounding me, wondering if these people would chase me from this place with pitch forks and torches if I were to save their sons and companions.

  
**“No…”** Lilly softly utters in defeat. Her arms fell to her side and I see the hopelessness crumbling her usually optimistic nature. I’ve never see her frown before. A woman who only wishes to help the world could do nothing when the time called for it – standing there in defeat as two men she probably grew to know over the years were dying.

  
_Could I be as selfish and scared in the presence of such an altruistic woman?_  

I’ve offered her nothing but my silence and my weakness in return for all of the kindness and hospitality she did not have to share with me.  
I look to the men on the ground knowing they deserve life more than I do. I take a sudden breath and hold it, pondering the thought that even if Lilly were to come to condemn me after this – _I will hold no regrets._

If I could preserve her peace and the hearts of these people at the price of my own, then so be it. I’ve lived my life ever since Alec rose to power behind people – _trying to desperately forget what I am and **forgive myself for it.**_

  
**No longer.**

  
I step forward and get on my knees, gently touching the crying mother’s hand and forcing her to look my way. I smile and nod before throwing both of my hands above each of the poisoned men and whisper a spell of _“panacea”_ just before a golden halo spun around both of their bodies and a blue light emanated from the palm of my hands and shot down its warmth all around them. It's completely silent now. Immediately, the boils disappear and their skin returns to a normal hue.  
Without a moment to waste, I look at all four of them and place my hand on my forehead, calling forth a great spell of cure just before throwing it over the group. A green constellation forms beneath them and huge twin golden halos spin up and down until all of their visible wounds gingerly close up. The two men who were infected began to cough, choking on breath as they took their first full heap of clean air. My heart eases at the sight, a smile greeting the eyes of all four of them as the mother cries her son’s name before hugging him.

  
There are whispers among the crowd and I can feel their eyes on me but I take the time to look at the good I’ve done. Before I get up a horrifying roar tore the open skies, sending chills down my back as everyone looked to the opening of the forest where it came from. Shock and concern washes over my previous composed demeanor as I stare at Malboro making its way toward the village. I stand up and shake my head in disbelief. It must have followed the scent of the men here; such a vengeful beast.  
Everyone screams in a panic and people rush to get the previously wounded men off the floor.

**“What are we going to do?!!”**

  
These people are not armed enough to face such a beast. Yet, I watch as the men and some of the women grab their farming tools to defend their homes. Lilly grabs me by the wrist and tries to pull me back, shouting –

**“We need to get outta here!!”** But deep in my heart, I knew I couldn’t run and turn away from people who needed me – _not after I’ve done so for so long._  
Yet, I am afraid of calling forth my Eidolons, of seeing the kind face of Lilly disfigured with animosity toward me. In my moment of apprehension and doubt, I see Eiko in my head and everything starts to unravel again.

 

> * * *
> 
>   
>  Alec’s forces secretly made its way into Lindblum, disguising themselves as soldiers and merchants – some of them were actually knights sworn in by Regent Cid _but had a change of heart._ Most of the people in Lindblum were the easiest to win over – having suffered directly from the use of Eidolons. They overthrew the city from within, forcing Regent Cid into a corner as they held the city hostage until I was brought out.  
>  However, Uncle Cid was not scared that easily but he no longer knew who he could trust among his men. He did not know how he was going to rescue his people and regain order to his city and by that time, I was hiding out with Tantalus but even that was difficult. I had to hide under the floor boards as the militia men acting as actual soldiers searched every home for me. It wasn’t until the day that General Havoc arrived, did all chaos break loose. There was no way to depict who was your enemy or your ally – as the people who once stood beside you now opposed you. The men who remained loyal to Cid did not wait to act when it came to Havoc and the Sentinels because they were well aware of how they left Alexandria. Rubble and blood coated the streets, regular people who worked as receptionists or tailors were fighting for their homes. I remained hidden until Cinna announced that Princess Eiko arrived on the battlefield, forcing Havoc’s men back and cut them down in great numbers with her Summons.
> 
>   
>  I rushed out there against everyone’s wishes, tripping over my own two feet as I did, dodging the areas where the clashing of steel and explosions could be heard. As I ran, I could see Fenrir rising high above and I knew where Eiko was. A few men forced me to summon my shield against their attacks but then they were met with another opponent’s sword and no longer could waste their time focused on me. Fenrir left a great wall of rubble in his wake and I cast the spell of float to get over it – feeling confident that we would both be safe beyond this as no normal man could cross it easily. Once my feet touched the floor, my eyes searched frantically among the deceased for Eiko and it was at its center, I saw a glowing silver figure resting.
> 
> Immediately, my heart sank and I trampled over the bodies of dozens to get to Eiko. As I arrived at her side, her trance had ended and her wounds were evident. Blood gushed from her mouth and I could feel my heart sinking into the deepest depths of despair.
> 
>   
> **“Eiko…?!”** I cried out as she looked at me smiling. I immediately cradled her in my arms, looking over the many stab wounds and bruises she had along her body.
> 
> **“…I-I can reverse this!”** Frantically I choked over my own words, casting curaga over and over but to no prevail. Her wounds were far too grave – but I didn’t want to give up hope. I used up so much of my magical strength so fast that I began to pant heavily in exhaustion. Just as I was throwing my hand over her figure in another attempt, her cold hand grabbed mine. I looked to her with tears in my eyes and in that fateful moment, I realized just how much of a fine girl she grew to be despite only being 10 years old. Her long blue hair was soaked in her own blood, face covered in dirt and yet, she was smiling at me.
> 
> **“…You’re ugly when you cry…”** Even now did not stop with her playful nature. I could feel her fingers trying to wipe away the tears from my eyes.
> 
> _**“Eiko…”** _ I cried as more tears fell.
> 
> **“…Why did you do this?! _This war had nothing to do with you…”_**
> 
> _**“But it does.”**_ She firmly replied and I could only but hold my breath.
> 
>   
> **“This is my home – my people. I’ve wanted…nothing but a family, a place to call home.”** Old memories of when we found her surrounded by moogles trailed over my thoughts and only further broke my heart.
> 
> **“…I wasn’t going to just sit there and let them take it away from me again.”** Her hand fell at her side and she struggled to draw full breaths. I shook my head in disbelief. I stammer my eyes shut and forced the tearful words out of my mouth.
> 
>   
> **“This isn’t right! Eiko…you’re still a child. You have yet to choose your own way of life like we did!”** and it was that simple truth that further shattered me.
> 
>   
> **“I did…Dagger.”** She spoke earnestly and I only stared at her in shock and disorientation. _How could she so bravely face death?_
> 
>   
> **“...I never wanted to throw away my heritage.”** Her voice was weaker now.
> 
> **“…I did not want to live my life hiding that I am a Summoner.”** Her tiny hand reached up to cup my cheek. _**“and neither should you.”** _
> 
> I felt a great pang as her words repeated in my head. How is someone half my age able to be far wiser and stronger than I’ve ever been?
> 
> **"...Please, change the way the world thinks of us…Don’t let those damn idiots win.”**
> 
>   
>  Eiko began to cry. **“I’m sorry…I’m going to leave you all alone...”**
> 
> Just as her hand was going to fall from my face, I caught it with my own and gripped it tightly.
> 
> **“No...please...”** I pleaded between my tears. _**“…Don’t leave me…”**_
> 
> Again, she smiled at me as her last bit of tears fell from her eyes.
> 
> Eiko continued to smile as her eyes shut. Her body which was resting in my embrace grew heavy and I felt her slip away from me. In that moment, there was no sound, no need for breath and I could only feel the vibrations of my heart shattering throughout my body. When I was finally able to breathe, it staggered from my lips as I took in the sight of Eiko resting forever in peace.
> 
>   
> **“Eiko!!!”** I cried out with every fiber of my being, my voice echoing throughout this now empty part of town. I sobbed uncontrollably and held her close, my forehead touching hers, feeling nothing but regret and weakness. I knew what was to come as Eiko explained to me what happens with a Summoner dies. Different colored orbs, one dark blue, one orange and red, and bluish green illuminated from her figure and twirled along above us before forcing its way into me. Fenrir, Carbuncle and Phoenix; _Eidolons that were now transferred to me with her passing_. Soon I could hear the cracking of glass and I look to see Eiko’s form crystallizing and withering away with the wind – piece by piece. This was one of the only things that set us apart from other human beings – the way we pass on back to the crystal that gave us the will to be Summoners.
> 
>   
>  And I remained there broken until
> 
> she completely faded away from me,
> 
> leaving behind her crystal earrings.
> 
>  

  
I retrieve my arm away from Lilly who stumbles back after trying to tug me along with her. I look to her sternly and she simply looks back at me confused. I force a reassuring smile and nod my head before turning on my heel and walking toward the formidable beast as everyone ran in the other direction or stood like stone out of fear. Marching with my head high, calling forth my staff to my fingertips. With a twirl, I grip it tightly and pause before Malboro, eyes full of determination and security.

  
**I will not fail here.**

* * *

  
_Phew…this was a long chapter. But, there is much progression. At first I was going to keep Eiko’s death until way later in the story. But it seemed to fit now to reveal the impact on Eiko’s death – both negative and now positive._  
_I hope you all enjoyed it so far!_  
_REVIEWS IS MOST WELCOMED AND APPRECIATED! THANK YOU._


	5. Redemption

**Garnet til Alexandros**

* * *

                         It’s beastly roar force the few men who pursued me out of concern to screech and fall back. I merely glare at the monster whose tentacles oozed with venom and breathes were intoxicated just the same.  I place the staff before me horizontally, gathering my focus toward my weapon with all of my being. It has been a great deal of time since I used my magic let alone my Eidolons – they felt so far from me. I _t was almost as if they had abandoned me…_

 **“Clara!!”** Lily calls out in a panic. It takes me a moment before I realize she was shouting for me.

  
**“What the hell are you doing?!!”** Within moments, I can hear the stomping of feet and immediately I throw up my free hand and cast a spell of defense, placing a shield to separate everyone from me. I look from my peripheral vision and see Lilly standing only inches away, the barrier holding her back from reaching me.

_I want to protect you. I want to save everyone here._

I turn away feeling nothing but shame while trying to reach my Eidolons.

**_But can I…?_ **

_It didn’t matter who – please answer my call!_

I close my eyes and try again to focus my energy. Then, I am hit to the ground with a stinging sensation to my left arm.  A silent cry force its way from my lips as I wince my eyes open in pain and look at the greenish bluish stain on my blouse and a deepened cut hiding within it.

 **“Clara!!!”** Lilly cries out again as I gingerly make the attempt to get back on my feet before grabbing my staff once again. I tumble about before firmly standing straight up, sweat trickling down my face as the demon’s venom immediately starting coursing through my veins.  I begin to pant just as I cure myself of its poison, lost in confusion at why I can't call upon my Eidolons.

I rest my forehead against the ball of my weapon, whispering songs of **Thunder and Lightning** _trusting in his wisdom above all else._

Yet, no one answers and I grow angry.

_I am your master. You **will** heed my call!_

I mentally demand and within moments a godly voice responded.

 _ **“It’s been far too long, Master.”** _ I open my eyes in astonishment as I hear the sound of thunder crying above me. I can feel Ramuh’s powers pulsating through my being, his warmth upon my fingertips. In that moment, I threw my staff forward and leap back just as lightning crashes down. After the flash, a towering trident was present and after a few seconds, a giant golden constellation appears beneath Marlboro. A sea of electrocution bombarded the beast just as another great flash from the sky allows Ramuh’s formidable presence to appear. Adorning a great a white robe traced with gold, he never glances my way but instead throws his hand forward to retrieve his trident.  Again and again, Ramuh punished the beast with the unforgiving blows from his weapon until he succumbs to it, releasing one final deafening and deathly roar of poisonous gas before bubbling into nothing.

A great sense of relief washes over me as I watch him melt into the ground. The feeling of eyes forces my attention toward the sky and I see Ramuh staring down at me. I gingerly walk forward full of wonder. Usually my Eidolons disappear after their duty has been fulfilled but we share a bond I do not have with the others. **He chose me** _while the others were forced._

His face is strict and his eyes seem to angrily stare at me, forcing me to pause in my tracks and filling me with an uneasy sensation. Yet, I did not waiver my composed demeanor even if it was the Thunder God himself frowning down on me. Within seconds, his expression changes and he smiles at me instead.

 **“Good to know that even now, you are keeping to the very words you spoke to me the day I made you my master.”** His words echoes into the darkened sky just before he faded . Within seconds, the azure colors above returned with its few selected clouds.

I pant slightly as the exhaustion from being poisoned was still present even though it was cured. I waste no time feeling guilty, however – as the silence behind me is enough to make my hairs stand up. Gingerly, I turn and face the crowd of people who is staring at me – whether it is in fear or confusion, I cannot tell. Lilly’s face, however – tells it all. In the pinch of her lips that forced her once beautiful smile to a grimace and the empty look in her eyes is more than enough to make me feel ashamed.

After all – she must know now that I was somewhat responsible for her mother’s tragic death, right?

My head dips down low, eyes focusing on the ground as a soft sigh escapes me, my shoulders dipping in defeat.  I close my eyes as if it would diminish the images of them in my head – but the darkness that greets me only made it worse. I could still feel everyone’s eyes on me.

 **“…That was incredible Clara!!!”** My friend’s voice calls out, breaking through the weight of my shame and forcing my eyes open.  In seconds, I can hear several voices murmuring among themselves and it quickly turns into happy cheering and clapping. My heart is too scared to accept what I clearly hear – anxiety filling the cracks as I brace myself to look up.

Once I did though, I could see Lilly smiling at me with her arms crossed and the town rushing from behind her toward me. The mothers of the men I had saved are the first to wrap their arms around me nearly in tears as they thank me. 

One of the men firmly grasps my shoulder and shakes me while saying,

 **“Job well done kiddo. I dunno watcha did but you saved our asses!!** **”** And a bunch of other words are thrown about that is inaudible to me. Still, I turn my attention to Lilly and wonder why her expression had changed so quickly?

The rest of the day, I went around and healed day old wounds on people, using my magic to provide warmth to such a family orientated village. For once in such a long time, I felt prideful.  The smell of burning wood and the taste of the roasting pig lingered on our walk home.

The sun is setting and all around us is an orange and fiery red tinted sky.

From the moment we left the village and up until now, Lilly walked a few paces ahead of me. We march in silence and it makes me incredibly uncomfortable.  The sound of crunching pebbles and dirt is what we share. Lilly is no longer making jokes or trying to cheer my spirits. Her back is to me, like a wall I am too scared to look over. I do not wish to see the expression her face wears now.

Suddenly, she pauses in her tracks, forcing me from my cogitations and to a halt. I prompt my head just a bit and stare at her with concern. A weight presses against my chest, tightening it as I attempt to draw breath knowing full well within a few seconds all of the joy I experienced today could come crumbling down.

The wind dances between our hair, kissing our skin and companying the sound of silence. I wait with anticipation that my heart will break once again. A part of me wants to retreat so that I will never have to face Lilly’s betrayal – to preserve who she was to me before this.

Without much thought, my feet begin to move and in that moment, Lilly broke her peace.

**“…Your name’s…Garnet, - _isn’t it?”_**

I feel the entire world crash around me. My lips parts just as I draw my final abled breath.  

 **“…Garnet til Alexandros – former queen of Alexandria, _right_?”** Lilly says gingerly as she turns to face me with a hollow expression.  My fingertips go numb and grow cold as I now feel my heart pulsating fiercely through my entire body.  I feel lightheaded as if I will topple over but I fight to remain firmly on my feet.

 **She knows.** I am the one responsible for her greatest pain. By cruel irony, she had helped the one person she despised the most.

Lilly fully turns to me and I take a cautious step back by instinct. This isn’t the first time I’ve been in this predicament.

_**Will she try to kill me?** _

Tears form and rest just upon my waterline despite me trying to fight them. I can hardly move or breathe. All I can do is look into her emerald hues that are now staring harshly at me.

 **“…To be honest, from the moment I found you _I knew who you were and every day I coped with carrying that knowledge. But, when I came face to face with your Eidolon today, old bitter feelings began to fester and I remembered-"_**  The tension in my chest is suffocating me but now I am also confused. Lilly looks to the side and smirks but her eyes are heavy.

 **“…The day I found you, part of me wanted to leave you there to die.”** Her words cut me like a knife.

 **“...I thought, _why should I trouble myself with a woman who has the entire country after her when she failed me?”_** I begin to bite at my lip. There was a few seconds of silence before Lilly lifts her head and gazes into the sun peeking from beyond the mountains.

 **“…I got a couple’a feet away from you before my heart forced me to stop and turn around. I could hear my mother’s voice scolding me almost. I thought of the time in my life when I decided to leave all of that crippling hatred behind - of when I  finally found meaning behind my suffering. So, I walked back over and stared at the broken woman on the ground and I saw…a reflection of myself.”** A heavy sigh escapes her.

 **“I realized…-“** Lilly faces me with a crushed smile.

 **“You were even just like me then – too weak to protect your mother.”** Now the tears that I’ve been fighting back are choking me.

 **“ I know… you watched your mother die from your summons too.”** Her entire body turns my way and her eyes soften.

 **“ Yet, despite that and all that you’ve endured since Alexandria fell – you are still kind and selfless; still trying to protect the weak.”** Lilly walks up to me and grasps my trembling hand.

 **“You haven’t been defeated, not once. Not like I have.”** Tears finally roll down my cheeks. 

 ** _“These hands…”_** Her warm digits caressed both of my appendages.

 **“They saved and protected many lives today.”** Her words escape softly just as she presses her forehead against mine and looks at me earnestly.

**“No matter what the world thinks, please know - you’re no monster, Garnet. “**

Instantly, memories begin to pour in of every single day we spent together. Knowing that she knew exactly who I was during all the times she cared for me greatly confuses me but also depicts the gravity behind her heart of gold. The night we spent under the stars and she told me about her mother and still chose to comfort me, the days she spent helping me walk – helping mend my broken wings so that I may fly when no one was there for her – it was a true act of selflessness and love.  Traits I had not come across in years and one I did not deserve. Yet, I’ve been blessed. I've been accepted by a woman affected by my weakness and destroyed by my Eidolons. It is clear to me now, there is still hope for the world to accept me.

**_Lilly…_ **

Something inside of me opens, like a locked gate that suppressed years of emotional pain. A great sorrow mixed with an equal amount of confusion pours out and my face is wet with tears.

My voice cracks and lets out the most painful cry just before I crash my face into Lilly’s shoulder and sob uncontrollably. I hear her gasp as I did so, in shock as I am at the sound of my voice.

Immediately, I wrap my arms around her, tightly clinging to the only lifeline I’ve had since I was forced to leave Lindbulm.  My body quivers violently as I scream all of the pain my voice couldn’t express for so long.

 ** _“…Garnet…”_** She says tearfully as she holds me firmly.

_Beneath the setting sun, Lilly and I found redemption._

* * *

 

_I hope you all enjoy the direction of this fanfic. Soon original characters will be introduced along with some old faces._

_I hope you guys are excited!_

_Thank you for the love and support!_

_\- Garnie_


	6. Pack of Wolves

**Gideon**

* * *

 

_This tavern is riddled with filth._

I don’t mean the trash and rotten food lying around on the floor but the slimy criminals that took a place from corner to corner. They drink their mead and laugh obnoxiously, wearing clothes that had days old blood stains on them as if it was a badge of honor. I rest my chin on the palm of my hand just before I prop my elbow on the creaky wooden counter, my patience is wearing thin. I have no desire to drink the tall glass of beer the beautiful lady had dropped off as the _“usual”._

 _Since when did this place become a hole for the rats to hide?_ We gotta pick a new place. I just wish I could get rid of these pieces of shit that are taking a huge advantage of the current state of this country. The bastards become even louder and I grow more aggravated.

 **“ _Hey Capt’n,_ what’s wrong!?”** One of my men stumbles over with half a glass and shouts, adding onto the noise.

 **“W-why aren-ya drinkin!?”** I begin to rub my hand against the tiny hairs sticking out of my chin as if it will draw away the attention from the noises around me.

_How is a man supposed to think in all of this noise?_

**“I told ya to stop calliin’ me _Captain_ , Mavis.” **I turn my attention to see that most of his armor is off and he is completely lost in his drink.

 **“Whaddya think ya doing ya lil’ _shit_!!”** A man shouts following the cry of a child and the sound of crashing barrels and chairs. The place grows quiet and I simply look toward the noise. Everything is still now.  The fat man that I've been watching throughout the night stands up, flexing muscles he doesn’t have and walks toward the corner of the bar while yelling,

 **“Ya think you can try stealin’ from me?!”** I cannot hear a reply from whoever he was talkin’ too. But the sound of steel being unsheathed – _I did hear_.  

_**Such troublesome pigs.** _

With an irritated groan, I rise up from my stool and walk past Mavis who is in a complete daze. I see the eyes of all of my men on me from every part of the bar. 

_They know._

They are ready.

Unlike Mavis, they are aware of when the alpha of the pack has made a move. _I gotta teach that fool how to be more like them._  The guy lifts a young boy easily with his free hand and pins his arm across the table as he is screaming and trying to break free.

 **“Imma cut your hand off - that should teach yeh!”** The fat bastard shouts before attempting to slash down his aged blade. Swiftly, I catch him by the wrist and he turns to look at me in shock.

 **“ _C’mon now,_ leave the poor kid alone.”** I shine him a rather crafty smile, my voice sounding almost lighthearted.

**“Who the fuck are you?!”**

**“ _So,_ he’s a thief.”** I shrug my shoulders. Soon, I  my once carefree gaze turns into a glare just before I say,

 **“It’s not like you’ve been living your life anymore honest.”** I’ve been listening to him boast about enforcing the raised taxes in this town and how he _punishes_ those who do not have the money. He’s a slave to the small group of The Sentinels stationed here that are acting all on their own; abusing their powerful presence. Which is probably how he got so damn overweight. 

I squeeze his wrist with a fraction of my strength to force him to let go of his weapon but he’s a stubborn one. He yelps like a coward as I begin to twist and I can sense movement behind me.  I let go of the man’s hand and dodge to the right, seconds before another asshole was able to land his blow on me with his sword.

 **“Captain!!!”** I hear one of my comrade’s yell and I look to see my shield high in the air. I grin deviously – _those guys never let me down_. Just as I catch it, I swing it to hit the fat man before he had time to lurch toward me and leave no time to bash my other attacker. Another smaller guy rushes toward me and I greet him with a kick to the groin and he immediately falls.

I start to chuckle, feeling good that I am finally letting out some of my pent up aggression toward these pieces of shit after having to listen to them all night. Multiple weapons were being unsheathed and I back up before the kid.

 **“C’mon, _make my night_.”** I beckon them, hoping they would be stupid enough to force my hand. I must look like a crazy man, challenging a bunch of armed men with a shield. But, they have no idea who they are dealing with.

Just as the small group was going to make their move, blades are either met to their necks or barely piercing their backs. My men wasted no time to move on and take them by surprise when everyone's focus was on me.  Forcefully, they drop their weapons and raise their hands. This is why we sit far apart and act as if we are not one.

I ease my stance and turn and bend down to the child whose face is bruised and stained with tears.

 **“You alright there kid?”** His lips tremble but he didn’t speak.  He looked about the age of 13 – _malnourished and dirty._

It nearly brought back memories.  Leaving no time to get him to talk, I go over to the piece of lard and take his rather big coin pouch and as he tries to resist, I give him one last blow to the face with my fist – knocking him unconscious.

I look to my men and nod. They put away their weapons and push the cowards they had captive to the side. I stare down at the kid, wanting to welcome him somehow but couldn’t force a smile in the slightest.

 **“Get up.”** My voice is stern and he immediately listens. I walk toward the door and open it.

 **“Let’s go boys!”** We got a short distance away from the tavern and I bent down to the broken little boy once again.

 **“Here, take this.** ” I hand him the pouch and study his terrified and confused face. His white hair was a tangled mess and there was an old bruise on his left eye.  For some reason he hesitates.

 **“What’s wrong kid; you do not want the money?”** He remains silent.

 **“Isn’t this what almost got _you_ your hand cut off, eh?!”** Finally, he takes it in his bony hands and wipes his tears – trying to erase the shame he is probably feeling.  I get up and ruffle his already messed up hair and say,

 **“Next time steal from someone you can at least beat or do it when you have a good chance at getting away.”** He looks up at me silently crying some more, looking as though he is taking my words to heart.

 **“Gideon!!”** A voice calls out for me nearly in a panic and gets all of our attention. It was our watch  - Bryce. The whole reason we wait in the tavern at night was in case Bryce had news to deliver from where we stationed him - right by the Sentinels camp.

 **“What’s going on Bryce?”** He pants heavily just as he stops before us.

**“...They are making a move. They seemed like alarmed too – left just in the middle of another one of their celebrations!”**

_This could be big._

**“Alright guys, let’s move out! We’ve done enough lying around and waitin’!”** Everyone goes to gather their gear and just as I am going to do the same – a cold hand grabs at mine.

 **“Take me with you!”** I turn and see the child who finally decided to speak. I look to him in a daze, in complete shock that he would be so bold. His violet eyes are staring at me with such determination.

 **“ _PLEASE,_ let me join you!!!”** I can almost feel my heart break a little because of how desperate he sounds. I study his figure and knew he would just die out on the battlefield even if he was well fed.

**“What’s your name?”**

**“A-Adonis!”**

I shuffle in place, getting uncomfortable by how earnestly he is looking up at me.

 **“Well then Adonis, _I’m afraid I cannot take you with me.”_** His hand falls from my hand and back to his side. I didn’t have the heart to look at him now.

**“The battlefield is no place for a child and I won’t have _your life_ resting on my conscious.”**

_Silent._

Everything is silent.

I turn my back to him and utter,

**“I’m sorry kid. Take care of yourself.”**

This is for your own good.

One day, you will understand.

I just hope you survive to make it to that point.

* * *

I want to thank everyone who has been leaving feedback. They are extremely helpful and inspires me a lot! 

Let me know what you all think of Gideon. 

 


	7. Lilly's Heart

            **Garnet til Alexandros**

*****

Redemption had healed my silent voice, a blessing given by a woman who I used to be on guard with. The next week reminded me of what days of peace looked like; the smell of fresh baked bread, the laughter of children from the village as they danced around the pit of flames – and people sharing warmth that I nearly forgot.  The town offered the best herbs so that Lilly could steep a mending tea to ease the irritation that came with using my voice again after an entire year.  Truly, I was blessed.

* * *

 

Now, she and I sit along a bonfire as one of the farm boys prepare to run his fingers across the strings of his guitalin. Anxiety begins to fester within my chest at the thought of singing alongside Lilly – something I used to do subconsciously no matter where I was. When she stumbled upon my first attempt to sing the song that used to bring me so much healing, _something I was very keen on doing since my voice returned_ , Lilly was ecstatic and what she called, _‘star-struck’_ (whatever that means, ) and begged that I perform with her at the next town’s festivities. 

I couldn’t say no.

Finally, we stand; I stare at the crowd who were mostly tipsy adults and sleeping children and smile. As all the instruments mixed together in perfect harmony, we began to sing the lyrics:

                        _Oh weary child, do not give in._

_For though we are far apart, the winds will call you home._

_A sacred melody is all you hold dear,_

_Of the place you wish to return._

Our voices are in perfect unison and I am taken by the graciousness in Lilly’s voice. The crowd begins to clap and happily laugh and suddenly, the nervousness I felt before simply vanishes.  We dance to the beat of the drum and suddenly, there is no need for order – we all chant the song of the village and waltz around the fire. Lilly takes my hand and spins me around laughing a bit – a warm flush appears on her cheeks and I realize that she may have had a bit to drink. I giggle and return the gesture, watching her carefree spirit moving along lithely.

Once everyone lost track of time, Lilly decides it is time to go home. As I hold her up as both of us stumble down the dirt path toward her house, she begins to laugh randomly and it forces me to giggle over nothing myself in complete bliss. Shortly after, things become silent and the both of us are staring at the sky as we walk, still supporting one another with an arm over the shoulders.  I start to think about how life could always be this way - _not just for me but everyone else if it wasn’t for the war_. Gingerly, I look at Lilly, curious eyes studying her very aloof expression as I start to wonder what was going through her head as she stares at the sky – _was it perhaps what her mother told her as a child about the constellation?_

**“Garnie…?”** A nickname she gave me that I quickly embraced.

**“Hm?”** I turn my prying eyes away to the path ahead of us.

**“…”**

There’s a silence of hesitation.

**“Everything okay, Lilly?”** I look to her again a bit concern.

**“…Yeah, _just…_ ”** Her voice falls flat as she looks to the ground and sighs.

**“I know you can’t stay here foreva…”** She removes her arm from around the back of my neck and grabs my hand tightly, our feet slowly kicking up dirt as we continue to march forward.

**“…But, I really wish our time together would never end somehow _– I dunno_.”** She snickers and pulls my arm, forcing me closer to her side and I stare at her face to face in shock just before she says,

**“When you become queen again, don’t ya forget to come visit me allrighty?”**

A bubble of emotion chokes at my throat while her words of confidence ease my doubt. I chuckle and smile, fighting back the tears that wished to form and nod my head before saying,

**“Of course, Lilly.”**

We arrive home and Lilly lights up all the lanterns laughing over how one of her friends from the village fell flat on his face during the big dance. I laugh too even though I had felt bad when I watched his face plant into the ground. She walks over to me while I sit on the edge of my bed, about to say something when the sound of horses pausing before her home immediately grabs her attention. Glaring, she looks at the door and nothing registers until I see her once carefree form turn aggressive. Immediately, I stand to my feet, my hand presses to my chest as Lilly throws an arm up and takes one step before me. Apprehension spirals my focus, stealing my composure along with my breath.

**“Who’s out there!!”** She growls in a tone I never heard out of her before.

It’s silent; nothing but the ringing sound in my ears is present.  Suddenly, her door flies off the hinges and to the ground. I back up toward Lilly’s easel and she follows but remains protective over me as three soldiers come marching in. The hairs on the back of my neck stand as a chill travels down my spine and paralyzes me completely at the mere sight of them. I study their uniform as more and more march into Lilly’s humble home knocking things over carelessly and see the insignia they bore just over their right breast; _a shield with a sword standing behind it surrounded by angel wings_ – _they were the **Shepherds of Gaia!**_

**“We’ve finally found you …”** There was an arrogant tone in his voice. I stare in confusion as a great man steps out from within his ranks, bearing a dark silver chest plate with the emblem at the middle instead of on the right – his armor resembling that of a Pegasus with his right shoulder protruding what looked like a small wing and a blue-gray cape rested behind him as he marched forward.  His hair was like the color of the night sky lit by the moon – straight with short layers. Hs eyes were like emeralds and shined like such but only, they were sharp with animosity when he looked at me.

_The Commanding General of the Shepard’s of Gaia and Alec’s right hand man_ **– Viam Pacis**

**“And here the world thought you were dead**.” He smiles brightly as if he had found the greatest of treasures. I can feel my heart bumping vigorously against my chest and Lilly did not move an inch. Viam throws one arm behind him and places his other hand upon his heart and bows while saying,

**“You’re Majesty**.” He lifts his head and greets me with a stern expression. He stands and looks to Lilly for a few seconds before breaking his silence.

**“Did you know of her identity and failed to turn her in?”**

**“No.”** I react without thought and he turns his attention back at me.

**“I took advantage of her kindness while hiding who I was**.” I step to the left, leaving Lilly’s defense and stand beside her.

**“ _Hmp,_ such is expected from the likes of you.”** He spit those words sourly. He then looks to my friend and his features soften a bit.

“ **Then, I apologize for breaking down your door and causing a mess of your place.”** Such a contrast of civility.

**_“What?!”_** Lilly shouts and Viam and I freeze. Unexpectedly, she turns to me with an angry face.

**“You mean to tell me, your name isn’t Clara and you weren’t chased from your small village of Dali?!”** I almost didn’t realize she was acting.

**“This entire month and a half you’ve been lying to me and puttin’ me in danger?!”**

**“Now, calm down – there is no need for all this yelling.”** He shakes his head as if her shouting was greatly annoying him.

**“We’ll simply take her away and leave you in peace.”** He eyes one of his soldiers and nods his head in my direction. Two of them step out and cautiously walk toward me while a couple of others takes a few steps forward and surrounds Lilly and I. I stumble back and pause – realizing that I am not afraid of them capturing me, but that my existence would bring harm to Lilly. Now that she has played the part of being ignorant – _there was no need for me to fear._

My arms lifelessly fall at my side as I accept defeat, relieved that Lilly was not going to be harmed or killed like the others. Just before I bow my head, I see Lilly swiftly grab one of her art blades and stab one of the soldiers in the neck and quickly pull it out and stab the other coming toward me. Blood spurts out from the wounds like a waterfall and just before they fell she screams,

**“Run!!!”**

I snap out of the trance I was in and turn to the sliding doors that Lilly thankfully opened to let air in before all of this and rush out into the darkness. I can hear her heavy breathes close behind me, following the shouts of Viam _as his merciful character left him squabbling before Lilly’s unexpected act of violence_. We slide down the grassy hill leading into the forest and run as fast as we could into the unknown. Sharp pains begin to cut away at my throat as I breathe in the cold air rapidly and Lilly pulls me to the right and I fall to the ground following her. She looks to me with a fearless expression as panic was written all along my features, both of us heavily panting

**“You need to run as far away from here as you can!”**

**“What about you?!”** I whimper.

**“I will lead them in another direction – _now hurry!”_**

She tries to push my body in the direction she wants me to go but I fight against her.

**“Lilly – do you have any idea of what they would do-“**

**_“Yes. I do.”_** She cuts me off and stares at me with passion lingering in her eyes.

**“I was prepared for this the moment I decided to go back and save you.”**

_I’m crying now._

**“I am not afraid.”** Lilly was not lying. Her cold fingers caress both sides of my face as she goes to press her forehead against mine; she closes her eyes while I frantically try to piece together my thoughts.

**“Listen to me; you are the only one who can end this. I know you’re afraid. But, _you don’t need to carry the burden of my choice.”_**

And just like that, her words bring my solace and I recompose myself. Opening her eyes, she smiles at me for a moment before planting a kiss upon my forehead – I freeze, knowing this could be the last moment we share together and yet, every word I want to say crawls back down my throat.

**_“Goodbye, Garnie_**.” Before I find the wisdom to speak, she rushes out in the direction we were running from and I hold out my hand in desperation, knowing better than to make a sound and jeopardize her sacrifice.

“ **LOOK THERE SHE IS! That girl ran that way! Let’s go!”** I can hear the soldiers running far to the right.

Even though my heart is heavy,

I turn on my heel and rush behind me, into the darkness

– _**leaving the only place I could call home.**_

* * *

 

 

**Hello! I apologize in the delay to update.**

**I started college back up again and along with my personal life, my time was consumed.**

**However, I promise to update in a faster pace when I end up going back to school.**

**Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoyed this eventful chapter.**

**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS, COMMENTS AND KUDO THE STORY IF YOU ENJOYED IT! LOVE TO HEAR BACK FROM YOU ALL! <3**

 

 

                               


	8. Ch 8 - A Crown of Crimson

**Garnet Alexandros**

* * *

 

I find myself back to the beginning – wandering aimlessly, broken, scared and hopeless. My mind cannot waver from the thought of Lilly; what was of her fate? Was she dead? If so, has she died peacefully or in the worst way I couldn’t even begin to imagine? 

Once the sun rose, I thought to make my way to the village, but I knew they were probably seized by Viam’s forces. 

Now, I am lost deep within the forest, filthy and exhausted. I never stopped rushing away from where I left Lily and even now, I am trying to get away from all of my fears and failures. A heavy sigh escapes my dry lips, my knees shake from the sharp pains aching against it and I fall on them. My mouth is so dry and shockingly enough, not once did I hear the sound of a river nearby. I pant heavily; sweat trickling down my temples as my hair clamps against my skin. My once beautiful dress is torn at the bottom with ripples of holes and now looks ragged.  Lifelessly, my arms fall to my side as I rest my shoulder against a tree, my eyes staring at the grass below as many ideas spiral in my head.

_Should I turn myself in to end this? No – Lilly’s sacrifice would be in vain. But, what could I do?_

_The enemy has armies and I am all alone._

_Lilly made a mistake in putting her faith in me._

I stammer my eyes shut and try to fight the thoughts haunting me as if it was another voice in my head. Then, I hear a few branches break and my eyes shoot open.  Quickly, I turn and see three rough looking men. One of them is much bigger than the two, wears a scar running down his right eye, the skinnier taller looking male has messy long greasy  hair and the last one is extremely overweight and with one side of his head shaved.

All of them were wearing damaged light chain mail and pants with many patches across them along with matching gauntlets.

**“ Whut’sa frail lookin thang like you doin’ out here all alone?”**   The lanky one spit out over his extreme overbite. 

My body tenses realizing that they were bandits.  The better part of me wants to believe they will not do me any harm. Tantalus comes to mind but then, another part of me comes into terms with the turbulent times everyone is facing today and the demons it forces from them.  I stay quiet; concealing the fear I am feeling and blankly stare.

 My exhausted state must have allowed them to sneak up on me.

**“We’ve been following ya for awhile now lil lady.”** The muscular one that stood like the leader of the bunch says between chuckles.  He holds out his hand as the other two laugh and I only inch away as he did so.

**“Just hand over that big nice ole crystal around yur neck and we won’t hurtcha!”** My eyes widen, knowing there is no way I could comply and also no way I can defend myself. My body is too worn down to use my magic to fight back.

I grip the tree beside me and take a deep breath before I turn and sprint away as fast as my body allows me to.  I can feel my body betraying me and wanting to give up. As I mentally tell myself to keep going, my body falls to the ground roughly, a burning sensation rubs against the bare skin of my ankle and I look down to see a rope wrapped around it with small black pouches at the end.

**“Ah!!”** I scream as the heavy set man drags me toward the group. I turn on my back and scowl at them, my hands holding me up as I pant frantically.

**“Damn, too bad for these lil things amiright?”** The leader laughs mockingly and kneels down to meet me face to face.

**“Hey – you’re quite the looker for such a filthy looking bird.”** He said gripping my chin and turning it left and right. I try to pull back, hoping he does not recognize me. Once he grabs my right arm, a great sense of apprehension sent chills down my spine and out of reaction, I kick with all my might - wherever it lands doesn’t matter to me at this point. I find my foot against his groin and he lets out a painful cry, grasping the area before I’m met with a harsh backhand to the face.

I fly to the bottom of a tree trunk and immediately, I edge up against the wood, holding my cheek as the taste of iron now lingers in my mouth. Blood soon drips out of my lip – his hand was like stone.  My entire head begins to hurt and I watch as the man recomposes himself.

**“Haha – she gotcha good eh?!”** The skinny one mocks.

  **“Have it your way bitch. I warned ya to just hand over the crystal –“** He growls while standing up straight, both of his comrades look to him out of concern as if his rage filled words _was unexpected._

**“H-hey – you just said we’d get her necklace and we’d go!”** The lanky one says nervously.

**“Shut the fuck up!”** He barks while catching his breath from my previous blow. He turns back to face me and walks forward.  My heart sinks and now I feel an unsettling fear that I did not come close to feeling when I met Viam.

_Was it because of the viciousness in this man’s eyes as he preys upon me or the fact that now I was not ready to die…?_

Lilly’s final words begin to ring in my head and somehow, I find the strength to react – quickly, I pull off the rope that loosened as the other two men stand there with concern and confusion and turn on my heel to run.

 Within a few seconds, I meet a great force that jolts my entire figure backwards. A few more tugs back and I realize that the barbarian held onto the ends of my hair. Given how long it was – the pain did not hit my roots until he began to play tug of war it and won by grabbing hold of more and more chunks of my dirty black hair. Tears welt along my waterline from the pain, my hands go up as a reaction to it. He now towers gloriously behind me, holding a pony tail amount of my hair like a trophy.

**“Bet ya wished you cut the damn thang off huh?”** He laughs before pulling aggressively just to cause me more pain. I could almost feel his body against my back.

_How disgusting._  

He begins to control me with my hair, dragging me left to right like a puppet while laughing. I feel so shameful.

I close my eyes and allow the tears to fall, frustrated at my own weakness.  He turns me to the side and moves his face down closer to mine and whispers in my ear,

**“Don’t worry, I’m not going to kill you yet.”** He then proceeds to lick my face with his filthy tongue.

I can’t let Lilly’s sacrifice be for nothing.

I remember how fearlessly she took one of her art supplies and turned it into a weapon. She stabbed both men and I begin to wonder if she ever had to do something like that before?

_ She didn’t hesitate to save me. _

I open my eyes and am immediately drawn to the collection of blades this man has on his hip.

_I can’t afford to die here!_

Quickly, I rip one of the medium sized blades from it’s sheathe and stab into him with as much force as I could muster. The vermin let me go and cries out before stumbling back. With my hair a wild mess – I grasp the sword with both of my hands and glare.

The blade did not go in enough to cause a fatal wound judging by the length of blood tainting the steel.

The wounded man grasps at the puncture now spilling blood and the other two hesitantly draw their weapons – one a mace and another with a sword.  

I ready myself.

**_My heart is throbbing against my chest._ **

The feeling of adrenaline rushing through my veins makes me feel a bit dizzy but it feels like a fire storm burning inside of me.

Fear is absent and only a feeling of complete recklessness took its place.

I study their movement with strict eyes, gripping the hilt of my weapon with sweaty palms.

**_ I hold my breath and gaze undaunted into the fray.  _ **

As the leader drew his blade, a large stone hits him on the head – its level of impact causing a bloody gash just above his eyebrow.

**“Three against one girl _, eh?”_**

A voice calls out casually from above attracting all of our attention. I turn and look up in the trees and spot a man resting his back _nonchalantly_ against the tree, juggling a stone in his hand as he did not care to even face us. His crown was the color of blood, braided just passed his shoulders. His style of clothing was peculiar to me. He wore a blackish- blue vest that is buttoned at the side just below his breast instead of down the center, and wore it on top of a white long sleeved tunic that accentuated his hefty form. His black long pants seems a bit loose but tightened in black string toward the bottom along over his dark brown boots.

Once he faces us, his aloof expression turns **_deadly._**

**“…And you call yourselves men?!”** His voice is now stern and the look in his eyes froze the men including myself. He leaps down and lands in front of me – standing up tall I now see just how much bigger he is compared to me.

**“Who the fuck are you?!”** The leader barks.

**“I don’t see a point in _telling dead men_ my name.”** His voice is cold.

He throws out his hand and summons a glaive that exceeds his size – its design was of a black dragon’s mouth spitting out the large blade as if it were fire. The steel is stained with maroon and carved with what looked like whirls of wind that also matched the designs on his vest. The blade curved far up into a single point and then the opposite side had edges like waves of that of a flame and a charm hanging off of one of the tips.

Gripping the black staff of his glaive, he pulls his weapon horizontally in front of him and then thrusts it forward; creating a force of wind that blinds the men with dirt and rocks. In the blink of an eye, he is between them and swiftly, he cuts the leader down, kicks the heavier set looking bandit and turns to punch the leader.

He takes on all three of them without breaking a sweat and perhaps my eyes deceive me but it looks like he is smiling while doing so. I’ve never seen someone move so fast and perfectly coordinated with such a heavy and long looking weapon. The Burmecian’s Dragon Knights used the same weapons but did not fight in such an unorthodox way.  He spins the blade on his back to dodge the leader’s blow and then quickly retrieves it to cut him over and over. As he falls, the only one that doesn’t seems to be heavily injured was the weaker looking one of the two.

“P-p-please! Don’t kill me. I give up – let me go!” He cries out as he takes another glance at his comrade’s lifeless bodies on the ground covered in blood.

He starts to cry out and my heart mourns his fear of death. I reach out my arm and just as I am going to ask him to stop – the stranger cuts him down without hesitation.

I feel a piece of my heart sink.

I fall to my knees, the blade resting within my weak grip and my previous exhausted state returns with the adrenaline now gone. I try to hide the foolish sorrow I feel at the sight of those dead men – knowing that if I were to try and explain why I grieve, I would only sound like an ignorant naïve girl.

**“Hey you!”** His voice snaps me from my cogitations and I look up to see him now standing in front of me.

My body tenses as he stares down upon me with those indifferent eyes. _I open my mouth to speak but nothing will come out._ He bends down, resting his weapon on his left shoulder while gripping it and just looks at me.

Now that he is close, I see that his eyes are two different colors – one was light brown and the other was gold. In a way, they are mesmerizing but they look so pain stricken and callous that it makes me uncomfortable.

**“…You okay?”** His voice is a bit tender now.

_I am far from okay._

I look down at the sword in my hands and realize my hands had been shaking.

**“…Y-yea-“** Just as I am about to speak, I can feel the warmth of his hand over my trembling ones and I look to him with confusion. His eyes look at me as if I am not here and he removes the blade from my hands.

**“A cute girl like you shouldn’t hold such a _baneful_ thing.”** He tosses it aside to the dead body of the leader.

_I still can’t say anything._

He stands up and holds out his free hand.

**“Can you stand?”**

I look up and place my hand in his and notice how rough his skin was. He helps me to my feet and I stumble a bit and he doesn’t let go until I regain composure.

**“Thank you.”** I say nervously

He remains silent.

I can feel his eyes on me and it makes me uncomfortable.

_Would he possibly recognize me?_

**“Well, see ya.”** He turns to walk in the direction behind me and I look his way in shock.

**“W-Wait!”** He pauses and takes a moment to look at me by merely turning his head slightly; his eyes are not very welcoming.

**“…W-where did you learn to fight like that?!”** He raises an eyebrow and turns to completely face me.

**“Not my name  - _but that’s the first thing you ask?”_** He snickers in disbelief.

**“Sorry girlie, but my master is long gone. _Now, go home.”_ ** He turns again and I summon the courage to raise my voice.

**“Then _you_ can teach me!!!”** He freezes in place again and I take a step forward.

**_“Please.”_** I recall how carelessly he fought against those three men. If I can obtain even half of that confidence and skill then surely, I would be worthy of saving my kingdom and ending this war.

I can’t do it as I am now.

Finally, the redhead turns to me and looks a bit offended.

**“Let me get this straight. I save you and you want to _demand_ another favor from me?”** He begins to walk up to me.

**“I-I didn’t ask you to save me.”** I irrationally respond out of pride.

**“Oooh that’s right. Then maybe I should’ve let those bastards have their way with you then huh?”**

**“There’s no reason to be rude.”**

**“Rude? You’re the one who won’t take no for an answer.”**

He stops in front of me and we’re sternly staring at one another.

**“Tell me, how would you even pay me for my services _huh_?”**

**“I…I have nothing to offer you…”** He places his face close to mine and says,

**“Oh but surely you can pay me with that great body of yours?”** He says playfully and mockingly while wearing a devious grin on his face and I look at him in an even angrier expression.

**“…”**

His face turns cold once again as he pulls back before saying,

**“I hate women that think that they have the right to make demands of me.”**

_I did not mean for it to come out like that._

_I’m desperate and without much hope._

My pride prevents me from saying such aloud.

He turns on his heel and says, **“There’s a village straight down the path behind you.”**

There’s a moment of silence between us.

**“Get out of the forest before it gets dark.”**

He marches forward and I watch as it seems like the trees and the brush swallow him.

* * *

>  
> 
> **This new guy is actually a main character OC that my best friend created and I only hope I can do him justice as she has in the past roleplaying him. It’s all thanks to her that I even thought of this fanfic/sequel.**
> 
> **You may begin to treasure him just as much as I do now further down the line.**
> 
> **Leave reviews and click to get updates!!!**
> 
> **Thank you so much!!!**

 

 


End file.
